Regarding recognition apparatuses configured to recognize gestures, a technology is known in which, depending on the angle of a velocity vector calculated in a section in which the velocity of a specific part, or a specific bodily part, of a photographic subject is equal to or greater than a threshold value, it is determined whether the specific part performs a gesture (movement) in the vertical direction or in the horizontal direction.